Rave
by DragoTheRedDracus
Summary: A group of college friends are hunted down by a serial killer while at Anime Detour, the Twin Cities number one anime convention.  But the killer is not who he/she claims to be. Who is coming to ruin the Rave?


Hello this is my first story. This first chapter is going to tell you what the story is about and the characters. This is going to be like a horror thriller.

The names of the main group of characters are.

Miguel

Cathy

Dmetri

Vanessa

Luke

Shontel

Perry (girl)

Kristin

Wayne

There is another guy named Brett who will be in this for a short time.

Miguel Canbarro

Age 26

Residence: St Louis Park, Minnesota

Birthplace : San Juan, Puerto Rico

Description: dark black hair with a goatee

Miguel has been a loner for most of his life. When he was only 13 he was arrested for possession of marijuana.

He spent 3 years in a juvenile detention center in Minneapolis. After being released from prison Miguel tried to straighten up his image.

He went into the food business and tried to open a chain of taco shops but decided to wait awhile longer.

Right now he works as a food vendor for anime conventions for his girlfriend Cathy who is obsessed with anime and manga.

Cathy Rojas

Age 24

Residence: Bloomington, Minnesota

Birthplace: Minneapolis, Minnesota

Description: Hispanic, dark curly hair, and a small nose piercing

Cathy was neglected as a child by her alcoholic father. She and her mother moved to Texas while she was only 8 years old.

After her father died in a car crash she decided to move back to Minnesota. Thats when Miguel came into her life.

At the time he was just emerging from bankruptcy after his restaurant chain failed. She paid some of her college fund to help.

Right now they live apart but see each other on weekends when she isn't working at a Walmart as assistant manager.

Cathy is also a major anime fan. She tries to go to every event she can.

Perry Sandoval

Age 24

Residence : Bloomington, Minnesota

Birthplace: Syracuse, New York

Description: portrayed by Danielle Fishel from Boy Meets World but with shorter hair

Perry was raised in Syracuse New York by her adoptive parents after her real mom and dad were killed in a bus accident.

She fell in love with animals and has always wanted to be a veterinarian. Her boyfriend Luke is into Furries and always does

Anthrocon. Perry tags along. She is a hardcore anime fan just like her best friend Cathy but still has love for animals.

Perry hopes to open her own Humane Society.

Luke Crosby-Anderson

Age 25

Residence: Eden Prairie, Minnesota

Birthplace: Appleton, Wisconsin

Description: Blonde spiked up hair, blonde shaven beard, pierced bottom lip and eyebrows, pierced ears, tattoos on right arm.

Luke may seem scary from a distance but get to know him and hes one of the nicest people in the world.

His father was a farmer and his mom was a nurse. Growing up in Wisconsin was hard for him since he wanted to be an aspiring rapper.

Luke also became interested in the world of furries, people who dress up in anthromorphic animal costumes. He attends AnthroCon each year in

Pittsburgh.

Dmitri Arsas

Age 24

Residence: Brooklyn Park, Minnesota

Birthplace: Shakopee, Minnesota

Description: Shoulder length hair, resembles guy from 3oh3.

Dmitri is a whiz kid having skipped a grade in school. He was valedictorian at his graduation 3 times in a row.

He lives with his mother who has stage 4 breast cancer. She is slowly dying.

Dmitri is Russian-American. He teaches children how to speak Russian at his church which does a special trip their each year.

He is also trying to help his best friend Vanessa with some financial troubles.

Vanessa Montgomery

Age 23

Residence: Shakopee, Minnesota

Birthplace: Raleigh, North Carolina

Description: Long blonde hair, has a scar on her forehead

Vanessa was abused by her parents as a teenager for being a lesbian. She would turn to her girl friend Jessica for help.

She moved away from her parents to go to college in Minnesota. But still some people mocked her for her sexuality.

That was until Dmitri came along. They became best friends. She still misses Jessica who calls her once a week.

Jessica promises to move up their so they can be together at last.

Shontel Meeks

Age 24

Residence: Roseville, Minnesota

Birthplace: St Paul, Minnesota

Description: African-American, shaved hair

Shontel was treated badly by a kid from his school who called him racial words. For awhile he was scared of white people

He always felt alone but has made friends. He wants to fit in. He also dresses up as a Furry with Luke when they go to AnthroCon.

Kristin Shapiro

Age 22

Residence: Minneapolis, Minnesota

Birthplace: Long Beach, California

Description: Long brown hair, tomboyish, wears a baseball cap

Kristin is your typical party girl. She lives with her fiancee Wayne. She is sort of tomboyish always dressing in non girly clothes.

When she was little she became deaf in one ear but now uses a hearing aid. She loves beer but doesn't drink too much.

Kristin wants to become a chef at her parents Italian restaurant in St. Paul.

Wayne Hardman

Age 24

Residence: Minneapolis, Minnesota

Birthplace: Billings, Montana

Description: Brown curly hair, full beard, often wears glasses

Wayne moved to the Twin Cities at the begging of Kristin after proposing to her. He accepted since she despised Montana.

He plays on a local soccer team for men and lives in an apartment with his fiancee. Wayne is also into comic books and health foods.

His favorite places to shop are The Vitamin Shoppe and Whole Foods which are both near the area where he lives.

Wayne is currently taking a class in cinema production because he wants to become a director and film short movies in the Minneapolis Metro area.

He says M. Night Shymalan is his inspiration.

Brett Mitchellson

Age 28

Residence: Unknown

Birthplace: Somewhere in Washington State but unknown

Brett is a rich kid who claims his family owns 6 houses in the Metro area of Minneapolis.

Spoiled and rotten he usually uses Miguel to try and sneak him weed but Miguel always refuses stating "I don't want my ass to end up in jail again."

Brett doesn't care about other and is always selfish and greedy.


End file.
